


Some Things Never Change

by bluelove22



Series: Solangelo Stories [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Happy Ending, Reunions, nico left for a year without telling anyone, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: Nico has been gone for almost a year, busy finding himself by traveling alone, and his return to camp shows him that despite the changes that happened in that time there are some things that never change (like love). A random Solangelo one-shot. *cross-posted from fanfiction.net*





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea/drabble. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters used.

Deciding he didn't want to freak anyone out, he chose to walk up Half-blood Hill instead of simply shadow traveling into camp. It would have been startling enough to see someone who had been gone for nearly a year without any contact come waltzing into camp like a ghost. Some would say seeing said fifteen year-old wearing all black (sleeveless shirt, pants, boots, and fingerless gloves) with tattoos of shadows curving elegantly from his upper arms to his wrists  _and_  skull piercings in his ears would be even more startling. Seeing the son of Hades appear out of the shadows would have just been overkill.

No, Nico di Angelo was going to walk into camp and face what was to come like a demigod (only without a battle cry).

The first person to spot him was someone Nico didn't recognize. He didn't even have the chance to ask who he was before said nameless demigod turned tail and ran towards the center of camp screaming. He was screaming about a new scary demigod though, so at least he realized Nico wasn't a monster.

By the time he made it through the forest and popped out in the clearing the cabins were in, there were dozens of curious demigods there to greet him. Some of them sucked in breaths of surprise while others openly gaped at the new arrival. Nico merely stared them down as he raised his hands in a gesture of peace and began walking towards them. For a moment he was worried he might have to say something since some of them seemed so frightened of him, but luckily someone else beat him to it.

"Nico?" Lou Ellen questioned from where she stood next to Cecil. "Gods, is that really you?"

The son of Hades shrugged, not wanting to make a huge deal of his return. "The one and only."

Muttering began, but it was ignored when Cecil's look of shock turned to one of warning. "Oh man, you are in so much trouble."

Now Nico was in the middle of the ring of cabins, his arms crossed and eyebrow quirked. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been gone for eleven months!" The son of Hermes shouted as if Nico wasn't getting it. "All you did was leave a note saying you went off to find yourself without even saying goodbye to anyone. Do you know how many people asked for a quest to find you when they couldn't even Iris-message you because you had the audacity to somehow block them from getting through to you?"

"I just asked my father to intercept them is all," Nico replied. "The whole thing about finding yourself is the 'yourself' part. I didn't want anyone trying to talk to me while I was traveling."

Lou Ellen chose to break in then. "Nico, I don't think you understand what kind of stunt you pulled by leaving."

"I'm sure Hazel and Reyna understood why I needed to do it. I'll apologize to them as well as Jason, Percy, and the others as soon as I'm done talking to—"

"NICO DI ANGELO!"

Said demigod froze at the sound of that voice. Ever so slowly he turned ninety degrees to see an angry son of Apollo in Bermuda shorts and a bright yellow shirt glaring at him more intensely than he could have imagined possible. Despite all of Nico's time away his stomach still fluttered with skeletal butterflies when he gazed into those beautiful blue eyes from afar and recognized him by his mop of blonde hair.

"Will Solace," he finished. Suddenly the scary-looking teenager wasn't looking so scary to those around him. Everyone knew Will, the happy bubbly son of Apollo that cared for everyone at camp, and to make him angry was something. It was also something to see him making the intimidating newcomer blush and stutter worriedly. "Um, h-how are you?"

"Don't even try to run away," was his response. Those around were silent while Will started making his way over to Nico.

Nico now knew why Cecil told him he was in so much trouble. "Hey, Sunshine, let's just calm down for a moment. I know we have a lot to talk about but if you're so upset maybe we should wait until…"

The severity of Will's voice when he spoke made Nico want to bolt. "Death Boy, if you even think about running off again I will confine you to the infirmary for life."

Now Will was only a few feet away, hands clenched into fists by his sides while Nico took a step back. If only Hades could see his son now, terrified by a son of Apollo of all gods.

"Eleven months, di Angelo." Will stated quietly. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to go off and you only would've tried to make me stay. I told you I'd be back though, and I am. Are we still… okay?" Nico didn't even mind that there were so many watching the exchange. All that mattered was that Will still liked him. "I-I know I've changed a bit, but if it means anything I still—"

His explanations were cut off when the son of Apollo, now only an inch taller than him instead of several, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards. Before he knew it Will's lips were on his and they were right back where they had been a few weeks after the battle with Gaea last year. All around them the new campers either gasped in surprise at the apparent couple while those that knew them either rolled their eyes or smiled at the pair.

When they finally pulled away for air, Nico was bright red.

"I missed you every second you were gone, Nico." Will stated while resting his forehead on his boyfriend's. "I thought about you every single night wishing I could speak with you, see your face again. There were nights when I was so angry at you for leaving, nights I cried thinking you would never come back because of me or because you'd been killed, but every time I got upset I remembered how much you made me happy and that you said you always keep your promises. I understand why you wished to go off and find yourself, but that doesn't mean I wasn't sick missing you all these months."

"Will," Nico's voice cracked. So much for the tough façade he'd built up in the last few minutes.

Suddenly a smile broke across the son of Apollo's face. "However," he continued, "the amount of joy I feel at you being here right now is unfathomable. Sure you look a bit different, but that doesn't matter."

"Will," Nico interrupted. "I've changed a bit on my travels. Are you sure you can handle it? Handle me?"

"Death Boy, you think a few tattoos, piercings, and that tiny ponytail will scare me off?" As if to make a point he tugged playfully on the tuft of hair at the nape of Nico's neck and trailed a hand up one his tattooed arms. "For your information I think these new additions make you even more adorable."

The son of Hades squirmed as his face heated up once more. "Sunshine," he whined while glancing at those watching them, "you're ruining my terrifying image!"

Rolling his eyes, Will let out a happy laugh. "Terrifying, huh? I don't think anyone will find you terrifying when they see me kissing you over and over to make up for lost time. I think one kiss per day you've been gone is enough for now, hmm? Or perhaps they'd be less scared of you if they saw me tickling you."

With a grin he raised his hands in the air menacingly, fingers wiggling threateningly, and Nico actually yelped before darting away.

"Come back here and take your punishment like a man!" Will shouted he ran after Nico whom maneuvered through the mass of campers towards the Big House.

"I'm fifteen, Solace!" He called back while also noticing his friends staring at them in amusement. "I'm still a teenager!"

"I know that you were born in the forties, old man, so stop running and let me tickle and kiss you to death!"

In the end, Nico is caught by the healer and thrown over his shoulder kicking and screaming to be let go. It was only when Will playfully threatened to confine him to the infirmary that he stopped struggling. Campers old and new watched with interest as the two disappeared into the Hades Cabin where they assumed Will was taking very good care of his boyfriend and making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thanks those who [support](https://ko-fi.com/U6U08JKG) me!


End file.
